1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a web container.
2. Discussion of the Background
Tissue paper or wet tissues have widely been used for both domestic and business purposes, and the industrial fields of application have been extended. The tissue paper also merely refers to as “tissue”, which is a poorly-water-soluble daily necessity made up of a thin, soft fiber sheet. The tissue paper abounds in flexibility and is made up of soft materials, so that the tissue paper has been used for various purposes. Generally, the tissue paper is made up of a set of two fiber sheets fitted together on their back surfaces, with their front surfaces exposed to the outside to provide a smooth touch on both front surfaces. Hereinafter, a set of two sheets of tissue paper will be regarded as one sheet of tissue paper. The wet tissue is made up of fiber sheets such as a non-woven fabric impregnated with an impregnant such as agents and cosmetic material. The wet tissue is used for removing stains on hands, disinfection, cleaning a baby's bottoms, and other purposes. Hereinafter, fiber sheets such as the tissue paper and the wet tissue will be collectively referred to as “web”.
Conventionally, the tissue paper or the wet tissue is folded and stored in a bag formed of a soft film and designed to be taken out one by one through an opening formed on the bag, which makes the tissue paper or the wet tissue easy to use. Even though the bag is easy to carry about, the bag is easily deformed and lacks stability in that when the bag is placed on a desk, the bottom surface of the bag may not be flat, and the external appearance the bag may not be favorable. Thus, it may not be suitable to use the bag on a desk in a room.
In order to provide stability for desktop applications and a favorable appearance, it is common practice to use a web storage, which is a bag that includes webs, and place the web storage in a container. The container is generally fabricated in a not easily deformed manner (see, for example, JP2011-168341A).